1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting assembly with two pipe end sections and a profiled clamp which has a clamping band with a base and two tilted side walls, between which an annular sealing element is arranged.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for producing a connecting assembly of this type.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Connecting assemblies of this type are used, for example, in the exhaust gas region of motor vehicles. A fluid-tight connection between different pipes or pipe end sections is normally necessary. The pipe end sections have hitherto been connected to one another with relatively complex flange and seal constructions. A flange is thereby first welded to the pipe end sections in a gas-tight manner; and subsequently, the pipe end sections are connected to one another with the aid of a connecting element, which overlaps the two flanges and draws the pipe end sections together. The connecting element thereby normally also has a sealing element, which is used to seal the pipe end sections. As a rule, an additional sealing chamber is thereby necessary to accommodate the sealing element.
The production of the gas-tight flange connection generally requires additional rotary parts and is relatively complex. The expenditure for producing a connection of this type is further increased by the provision and the design of a space for the sealing element.